ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic: World of Wonder
Good Ol' Magic: World of Wonder is an American roleplaying game spin-off of the Good Ol' Magic ''video game series. The series is set in a parallel universe of the actual games and reinvents and reimagines many of the characters. The game was published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and was developed by . The game was originally released on April 4th, 2019. Synopsis A young witch in training named Charlotte Painex begins attending a school to learn how to be a better magic user. However, she also uncovers a world inhabited by many different creatures and attempts to stop them from breaking into our world. Plot Charlotte Painex goes for her first day at Tattoous' Academy of Witches and Wizards. However, while traveling there, she suddenly phases into another world where she is attacked by very powerful enemies. She runs as fast as she can, following a voice that is guiding her back to her home world. After this, she goes through her first day at school, meeting her friend Maria and a new girl named Lily. She returns home after this, still thinking about her odd encounter with the other world. She does her best to find out what happened to her but finds no information at all on anything. Characters Main *'Charlotte Painex''' - the main character of the game who is a student witch that begins battling against monsters from a parallel world to protect her own. **'Tux' - a creature from the other world who begins accompanying Charlotte and serves as a tutorial for the game's mechanics. *'Maria Jaxon' - Charlotte's tomboyish best friend who Charlotte has a crush on. She is one of the game's three main party members and is the tank of the group. *'Lily Jade' - the last of the three main party members who is the group's healer. She is a usually quiet student at the school who most find rather off-putting. Supporting *'Tattoous' - the head of Tattoous' Academy of Witches and Wizards who knows quite a lot about many things. **'Thaddeus' - Tattoous' grouchy but loyal assistant who, despite his problems with his boss, believes in his morals. *'Wendy Igo' - Charlotte's rather sarcastic friend who wants to be a normal witch. *'Ghostly Jack' - a rather shy ghost and a friend of Charlotte. *'Willow Wolfe' - a werewolf and Charlotte's bully. *'William Doxx/The Masked Crusader' - a new student at the school who doubles as a vigilante in the other world. *'Ryous' - a prankster elf who loves to prank several people. *'Andrew Vampe' - a vampire at the school who has many admirers due to his incredible charm. *'Daisuke Harada' - a Japanese student who loves to play sports. *'Kaity Painex' - Charlotte's mother who is her other parent after her father's death. *'Mr. Lock' - a teacher in Tattoous' Academy of Witches and Wizards who is partially aggressive. *'Madame Red' - the librarian of the academy who has been there since the academy's foundation. *'Sheriff Kim Baxter' - the head of the city police department. *'Chancellor Arcanus' - the chancellor of New Titania who knows about the existence of the other world. Antagonists *'King of Light' - the main antagonist of the game who is, ironically, an angelic being that speaks very regally and gently with an almost soothing tone. *'The Puppet Monarch' - a boss based on the Puppet King and Queen who is a ragdoll-esque creature that is very large and intimidating. *'Orgaaaar' - a rather anger-prone ogre who loves to cause chaos, often chucking large boulders at his enemies. *'Omega Siren' - a siren who is abnormally beautiful but hides a monstrous true form that has a sideways mouth, mantis-like pincers and a large fish lower half. *'Rock N' Roll' - a large golem that is incredibly powerful. During his fight, the player must fight him in sync with the music in the background. *'Darkchar' - a dark replicate of Charlotte which represents her more anger filled side. They are a creation of the King of Light and were meant to stop Charlotte before her journey began. *'Tom and Tina' - a criminal couple who rob several people, they are known for firing two pistols at the player. *'The Troll Queen' - a woman who is a horrifying monster that makes herself beautiful by stealing energy from anyone she can. *'The Great Scar' - a mad king who rules over a land that has suffered under his reign. He is very short but rides on the back of a large robotic construct. *'Candy Puff' - a lady made out of actual candy who treats herself as a princess and everyone else as inferiors. Mini-Bosses *'Puppet Prince' - the Puppet Monarch's son who is a massive collection of mouths on one thing. *'Demon Ogre' - a giant ogre with two horns and is on fire. *'Kraken' - a giant squid and Omega Siren's pet. *'Stone Asura' - a large stone monster with six arms and three faces. *'Darkmar' - a creation of the King of Light's who was meant to be Maria's dark counterpart. Almost all of her dialogue has her talking about how she isn't good enough. *'Darklil' - a creation of the King of Light's who is Lily's dark counterpart. She suffers from an obvious superiority complex to the people around her. *'Billy Gunner' - a close ally to Tom and Tina who wields a machine gun. *'Phantom Jester' - the Troll Queen's jester who transforms into a large monster. *'The Scarred' - a beast that the Great Scar keeps as a secret weapon against his enemies. *'Sweetheart' - a large candy monster that is based on No Face from Spirited Away. Enemies *'Heavenly Soldiers' - enemies encountered near the end of the game who can use light weapons, shields, and bows. *'Angelic Barbarians' - enemies encountered near the end of the game who use heavy weapons and can take a lot of damage. *'Celestial Mages' - enemies encountered near the end of the game who can cast a large variety of spells. *'Monsters' - recurring enemies who look heavily abnormal. *'Dollface' - a henchman of the Puppet Monarch who are humanoid creatures with cracked plastic faces. *'Plastic Son' - a henchman of the Puppet Monarch's who are toys in very bad condition. *'Wound-Up Warrior' - a henchman of the Puppet Monarch's who is a toy soldier that carries a rifle. *'Tinker Toy' - a very large henchman of the Puppet Monarch that resembles a bird. *'Lil Stitch' - a tiny and very creepy-looking ragdoll creature. *'Toy Boy' - a small creature in a mask, coming in different varieties with different weapons. *'Jacken T. Box' - a jack in the box looking henchman. *'Ogre General' - a henchman of Ogaaaar that carries a very large hammer. *'Ogre Charger' - a henchman of Orgaaaar who is known for charging at people. *'Ogre Spearman' - an ogre known for throwing spears. *'Ogre Brawler' - an ogre that fights with its bare hands. *'Ogre Harvester' - an ogre that uses farming equipment as weapons. *'Ogre Reaper' - a tall, skinny ogre that carries a large scythe. *'Ogre Druid' - a short ogre that is able to cast spells. *'Sirens' - henchmen of Omega Siren who are less beautiful versions of her. *'Fishtalk' - a half-human half-fish henchman of Omega Siren. *'Eelectric' - an eel-like creature that has electric energy running through its body. *'Swordling' - a creature similar to the Fishtalk that have swords for hands. *'Octopump' - a large monster that resembles an octopus. *'Snapper' - a tiny piranha-like creature that are usually used as cannon fodder. *'Whomp' - a very large creature that is a large anthropomorphic whale in armor. *'Rock Cracker' - a rock creature that tosses rocks at the player. *'Boulder Rider' - a tiny rock person that rides a giant boulder. *'Munch King' - a very large rock creature that eats boulders. *'Wormwood' - a giant worm-like creature. *'Pebble' - a Boulder Rider without the boulder. *'Empty Host' - a pebble with empty eyes that is being controlled by magic moss. *'Aval-Launch' - a monster that launches itself at the player. *'The Inked Ones' - creatures that come in many shapes and sizes that are encountered during the lead up to Darkchar. *'Gunslinger Charlie' - a henchman of Tom and Tina who loves to shoot. *'Calamity Katherine' - a henchman of Tom and Tina who has a hat that shades out their face. *'Jimmy the Kid' - a henchman of Tom and Tina who uses a shotgun and rides a horse. *'Moondance Child' - a highwayman-like enemy who is often seen with Cassidy the Butcher. *'Buffalo William' - an enemy with two handaxes and a goatee. *'Cassidy the Butcher' - an enemy often seen with Moondance Child who carries a knife and a revolver. *'Jesse Jameson' - an enemy in a coat that they open, revealing it to be full of guns. *'Bridge Troll' - a large troll that carries a bridge on its back. *'Mad Goat' - goat-like monsters that often come in threes. *'Goblin' - a small creature that loves to steal. *'Lycanthrope' - a giant werewolf. *'Gargoyle' - a flying stone demon-like monster. *'Dark Elf' - an intimidating elven warrior. *'Undead' - the unintelligent resurrected dead. *'Black Knight' - a henchman of the Great Scar who is a warrior in black armor. *'Moth King' - a giant moth that lives in the Great Scar's land. *'Spectral Hound' - a ghostly dog. *'Cyclops' - a giant humanoid with large tusks and one eye. *'Manticore' - a hybrid of a man, lion, scorpion, and bat. *'Giant' - a very large human-like creature. *'Chimera' - a combination of a lion, snake, and goat that breaths fire. *'Lollipop Soldier' - a henchman of Candy Puff who wields a lollipop. *'Mint' - a tiny creature with a big smile that seems to have eyes in its mouth. *'Chocolate Chuck' - a large beast made of melting chocolate. *'Sugar Cube' - a tiny sugar cube that has legs. *'Mr. Fudge' - a person made of fudge. *'King Caramel' - a giant blob of caramel with a face. *'Ise Kreem' - a henchman of Candy Puff who often melts, using it to his advantage. Quotes During the events of the final boss. *'Maria:' It all comes down to this... behind this door is the jerk that put nine other jerks in charge of a whole world. *'Lily:' The moment we enter, there will be no going back. Are you sure you're ready for this? *'Charlotte:' (when the yes option is picked) As ready as I'll ever be... They all enter the room, stepping into a room that resembles the main hallway of a mansion. *'Maria:' This is his house? *'Lily:' It would appear so. *'Maria:' I'm not sure what I expected but I didn't expect this... They walk up a large set of stairs and enter a room which has a large amount of King of Light henchmen in it, seemingly waiting for them. They walk past them all, Maria looking around at them. *'Maria:' Should we try and take them on? *'Charlotte:' There are still only three of us. No matter how powerful we get, we'd lose pretty fast against them all. *'Maria:' One by one it'd be easy. *'Lily:' Plus the room seems to be designed for an easy corner. *'Maria:' What? *'Lily:' Due to where they are all standing and the size of the room, no matter what we try we'd be cornered instantly and taken out fairly fast. *'Maria:' Ugh. Charlotte puts her hand on the door at the end of the room and gets ready to open it. She takes a few deep breaths before entering, revealing it to lead to a giant balcony. *'Maria:' Huh... I kinda pictured this being a throne room or something. *'Charlotte:' Where is he? The ground begins shaking as the house is lifted up by a giant right hand. A giant left hand comes into view and the house stops moving for the girls to step on to the left hand. They step on it and the right hand drops the house before making a fist and levitating next to the left hand, unclenching its fist and revealing a heavenly being now standing in the right palm. *'Charlotte:' ...The King of Light? *'King of Light:' Indeed I am, child. It is quite a rare occasion when someone such as yourself finds themselves in my realm. Tell me, child, what brings you here? *'Maria:' Don't play dumb, you know exactly why we're here! *'King of Light:' Oho... yes, I suppose I do, don't I? *'Lily:' Why are you being so... nice? *'Maria:' Yeah, you're the guy who caused all of this place's problems! You just put eight jerks in charge of an entire world and called it a day! *'King of Light: '''I'm well aware that some of my choices may seem a little questionable to outsiders, but believe it or not I have chosen the best there is for the rulers of this land. *'Lily: '''Perhaps you didn't look hard enough. * Trivia *The game features text boxes rather than full voice acting for characters. This was done due to the fact it would be rather hard to cast every single character in an RPG. *To make a distinction between regular Charlotte and this game's Charlotte, people have dubbed her "Red Charlotte", due to the fact she is heavily associated with the colors red, black, and gold. Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Sega Orion Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas